Severus Snape, the Lord of Vipers
by Storyteller by the Inn
Summary: "Severus Snape had failed and had lived to see the victory of Voldemort. Escaping the Dark Lord, he finds a powerful Time-Turner, and with an experimental potion, transports his mind into his past self, during his 5th Year at Hogwarts. His mission? Unite Slytherin against Voldemort. However, love, rivalry and misfortune will plague that mission." [COVER ART by Tom Carlton]
1. 1: Sympathy for the Devil

**SUMMARY:**

_**"Severus Snape had failed and had lived to see the victory of Voldemort. Escaping the Dark Lord, he finds a powerful Time-Turner, and with an experimental potion, transports his mind into his past self, during his 5th Year at Hogwarts. His mission? Unite Slytherin against Voldemort. However, love, rivalry and misfortune will plague that mission." [COVER ART by Tom Carlton]**_

_**Severus Snape, the Lord of Vipers **_**is an AU Time-Travel Fanfiction, where Severus Snape, seeing the victory of Voldemort and the dead body of Harry Potter, he goes on a pilgrimage from England and soon finds a powerful Time-Turner. Using it alongside a deadly and experimental potion, he transports his mind into the past, and into his 5th Year self.**

**His task is to combat Lord Voldemort by weaponizing the House of Slytherin against him. Along the way, his past loves and rivalries, without knowing it, meddle with his plan, and he tries his best to balance the image of a powerful, young Wizard of Slytherin, alongside a caring friend who has left the Death Eater cause for good.**

**This story is inspired by many works where Severus Snape has a change of heart or a second chance and especially inspired by his ambitions from the Fanfic **_**The Peace Not Promised **_**by ****Tempest Kiro****. I suggest checking it out, it's a very good and comfy read.**

**This story will be M Rated for language, graphic violence and scenes, and I will not warn readers of anything because I see that as detrimental to the Writer and the Reader alike. To note, the Snape that is seen here is a slightly older, melancholic Snape, not quick to anger and very concentrated. However, he is not one to show inner emotion when it is coaxed from him unwillingly- you'll see what I mean. Also, basing most of the look and stuff off of the movies. Sorry, book fans.**

**Without further ado- Chapter 1**

* * *

Many would call Victory in War bittersweet. The dead would be counted, remembered, buried and talked about for many years, including the enemy. The winning side would count it as a milestone or changing point in their nation, society or culture. They would both praise it and damn it for its destruction. Thus was the philosophy of Modern War. Modern War was bittersweet, deadly and yet glorious in the eyes of those who excelled at it and powered through the mistakes of their generation.

Severus Tobia Snape was one such mistake.

He had failed in his quest. The Potter boy had died in vain. Not only him, but even as he lay dead, his foolish friends and allies continued to fight. Stubborn to the end, they did not take the Dark Lord's mercy.

Hogwarts now remained a pile of old stone and rubble, the magical residue going up to the skies in clouts of dusty smoke.

Severus had feared that he would be killed, but Fate had other plans. The Elder Wand seemed to answer to Voldemort. For now. Though, as the Death Eaters, armies of thugs, magical monsters and evil men and women celebrated amongst the rubble, singing praise to their nose-less Lord, the Potion Master was blank. Lucius Malfoy, father of his Godson, Draco, tried to talk with him, but Snape was but a pole, standing upon a cliff overlooking Hogwarts' Ruins.

Severus felt like a disaster, a total failure. He knew he was. He had failed Potter. McGonagall. Dumbledore…

Lily.

He had failed her the most. He had failed to defend her boy, her child. Her son now laying upon an altar close to the cheering Voldemort, suffering cruelties even in his death. The boy had to die, but he died and passed. The Horcrux destroyed, but the fight not finished. A defeat.

Now Snape knew what it was like to be at the defeated side's table.

He was a Death Eater. But did he feel victorious? Not in a million years, he thought. He bellowed his black cloak over his equally black coat, and curling his arms over his chest, he shivered, walking away. He continued down a beaten path, passing watchful Death Eaters, taking short breaks to gawk at him from their carnal and hedonistic activities. He continued ignoring everything and everyone as he passed into the Forbidden Forest. He didn't stop walking. Even as the Forest ended and scabbards of rocks began.

Finally, his boots almost rotting and his feet aching and puffing like dozens of bees had bitten them, he broke down, staring at a Scottish Loch in agony. He wailed. He cried. He screamed. He begged for forgiveness from all those he had failed. In anger, he took his wand and began to tamper with the Death Eater seal.

Even as he felt like he was being torn asunder, inside, he screamed in fury, cursing at the Dark Mark on his right hand, before it disappeared, and his wrist bloody with scars inflicted from the disenchantment. He didn't have time to calm down, as he dived into a bush, feeling the presence of five Death Eaters bellowing in black smoke, apparating in their dark way toward his location. He had been found out. This was the day he would no doubt die. He deserved it, really…

"Severus! Severus! Answer me, Severus!"

Lucius. God damn it all…

He heard Lucius and four others step around, silent, careful. Wands at the ready. He could hear their holsters unlocking. He stilled his breathing. He wanted to die, yes, but something was pulling him away from this fate, screaming at him to fight back! Fight back!

And as a Death Eater came closer, that is exactly what he did. Diving up, he muttered a quick 'Crucio!' before pointing it at Lucius, who roared in pain, dropping his wand and trying to stop the imaginary pains that were appearing everywhere around his body. Quickly, with pain in each step, Snape dived behind a tree as 'Avada Kedavra' was screamed by the four others, hitting stone, bush and pine tree, sending debris and ricocheting green lights everywhere.

Severus quickly peeked out and muttered the Death Curse back at one, sending him tumbling to the floor, numb and still. He ran forward, almost limping at this point, as he roared another Death Curse at another Death Eater. A third Death Eater shot off a Stupefy and hit Severus. Dazed and confused, he groaned, rolling on the floor. He saw Lucius nearby, still gripping at his body and skin, screaming Bloody Mary. He crawled to him, groaning as he dived forward, dodging more incoming Stupefies and Avada Kedavras.

He clutched Lucius, who writhed in pain. By his hair, he lifted him up, and standing with him, pointed his wand at his neck. He hoped this would work.

"S-stop! STOP! I have him, I have him, dammit! Stop! NOW!" Snape screamed, frantically, his wand pointed at Lucius' throat.

The two Death Eaters froze. One was Avery Senior, the other was some new recruit. Avery shook, his wand wobbling. "D-Dammit, Sev! You don't just run away, not now! We've won…!"

"We've won nothing! We've won a darker world than before, Avery! And you know it! Now go away or I kill Malfoy! I'll do it!" Severus roared, pushing the tip oft he wand deeper into Malfoy's neck, who screamed at the contact, writhing and swinging his arms and legs about, screaming for it to stop.

Avery and the recruit didn't seem to budge. Very well. He swiftly swished his wand at the Recruit, turning toward him, and yelling 'Avada Kedavra!' The recruit blinked behind his mask, before releasing his final breath, falling to on his back and into a tree, limp and still. Avery roared in anger, sending the same spell, but, Severus acted quickly, pushing Malfoy in front of him. Malfoy, now breathing his last, gave Severus the time to snap at Avery and send the same spell back at him, killing him, too.

Then, silence.

Only the wind. The odd wave from the Loch. The birds singing above. The tussle of bushes and leaves…

Severus had tears in his eyes. Why did this happen? He was now holding the body of his Godson's father, like a shield, against four others he had just mercilessly killed. But they would've done the same to him. He knows it. He knows it well. He sobbed quietly., as he stepped back, letting the limp body of Lucius Malfoy drop to the mossy ground. He shuddered, holstering his wand and closing his eyes. He couldn't go home… he needed to go far, far away…

Then, he apparated.

* * *

Two years had gone by since that day.

The scars had healed, and so did his feet. They were blistery, wounded, from his long walk away from Hogwarts into the Unknown. He had apparated deep into the Siberian Tundra, having gone there once himself to collect rare ingredients in his earlier days as Potion Master. He made his home there and within a deep cave. For those two years, he had been a wanted man by the new Regime. Luckily for him, the Russian Ministry did not bend to Voldemort so quickly, and so, were quite diligent in neither helping the Dark Lord find Severus or for Severus to hide. It was hard to hide, either way.

Needing food and supplement, he had apparated all around the world along those two, long and dark years. He had seen many places, faces and people, and had seen the fallout and destruction of the New World Order wrought by Voldemort. His chief hunters were Lestrange and Draco Malfoy.

Draco. His own Godson, out for revenge for the killing of his Father. Foolish, poor boy. He had never wanted to be under Voldemort, forced into it out of threat, but now he was more like a patriot and vigilant hunter of his father's murderer. Even if he could know that Avery had struck the killing blow, he would still blame Severus. Severus blamed himself, too.

He had never been a man to grow a beard, but Snape had done so over the two long years. Hardly getting a bath, he looked ever dirtier, greasier and more disgustingly rugged over the months that passed.

He was nothing but a smelly, depressed Hermit. He had tried to take his life many times, sleeping in places of large Bear activity, sleeping out in the cold. But something had always pulled him away from death. Something he could not escape, not nag about or even ignore. Something that felt like he was pinched and pulled back into his senses. He cursed the feeling.

However, one day, on Hallow's Eve of 2000 AD, of all days, Severus was staring out from his cave entrance. He sniffed, the cold of the Tundra never going away despite the season. And now, it was starting to get on a segway, going faster and faster. However, his blank attention pointed toward the horizon-reaching forested mountains and steep cliffsides were broken. His attention was drawn to a flowing dot in the sky. The closer it got, he understood it was a gliding bird, with wide wings, flying in his direction. It filled him with unexplainable warmth, as he watched it slowly glide closer and closer and closer.

Squinting his eyes, he finally understood. By God… That was Fawkes! The Phoenix screeched, gliding ever closer. Severus, on habit, clutched his wand, his pale yet now muscled physique stiffening. He had trained it up over the two years, no more looking like a hollow man. Now he looked like a very fit hollow man.

The Phoenix screeched again as it landed on a perched up stone some feet from him. It stared him down, and Severus held its judging gaze. He did not speak, as he slowly let go of his wand and glided easily to him. His steps were quiet, small and hesitant.

Fawkes, fortunately, seemed to want his gaze and touch, as it bowed its head to Snape's hand, the same hand that was now nuzzling it like delicate china. Soon, it turned into petting, and Snape felt tears bite at his eyes. He breathed a shaky sigh, before the bird looked into his eye, with his own. Something was pulling Snape, and something was 'enticing' him to grasp Fawkes' now extended feathery right wing.

As he did, suddenly, he apparated. With a bird, no less. The Phoenix squawked as Snape seemed to snap to it. He clutched his chest and dived to his knees, grunting at the sudden release of whatever held his mind. It felt, in his mind, like an Imperius Curse. But softer. Unforced… Welcomed?

Suddenly, he felt that he was kneeling on what seemed to be concrete. It was evening, the sky was filled with stars. Blinking, Snape rose and looked around, as Fawkes circled the air above him.

No. Godric's Hollow. Why was he here? Of all places, no!?

He looked in fury at the Phoenix, pulling his wand out, but before he could do anything out of anger, he looked on as it perched itself on a stone fence. He looked past the fence and at the house of Dumbledore. Dishevelled, beaten. A ruin. A husk, much like Snape himself.

He looked on in confusion. Why? Why was he here for? What was he doing here?

He slowly walked forward, opening the small 'gate' through the fence and ignoring it as it snapped off and fell to the ground, making a distant dog bark out in alarm. He stiffened and steeled himself, as the Phoenix lightly placed itself on his right shoulder. Severus felt, at least, lucky that he was not going in alone. Taking the risk, he opened the beaten doors and whispered 'Lumos', igniting the tip of his wand with a blue, illuminating light. He swallowed spit, as he slowly walked inside and through a hallway, into the main lobby room. It was spacious, obviously enchanted to look smaller from the outside. It was all destroyed, beaten, crushed and scattered. Everything. Sofas, chairs, even the fireplace looked destroyed. One thing caught his mind, however. But it caught him first, it seemed.

"You should do well with a shave, dear Severus."

Severus almost cast an Incendio and screamed in terror, as a portrait of the late Albus Dumbledore stared him down. It was of medium size and the imposing ex-Headmaster sat neatly in his chair that he always sat in while at Hogwarts. He smirked, playfully at the horrified, petrified and surprised face of his greatest Spy.

"W-What are... You… I…" Snape muttered, his body shaking in confusion.

"I am the contingency plan, Snape. It is good to know that after two years of searching, my good friend Fawkes has finally found you." Albus said, smiling brightly. It was as if the world outside hadn't turned into a nightmare. Snape scowled, but kept his cool, his emotions and feelings having numbed long ago.

As Snape kept quiet, Dumbledore nodded.

"We've lost the battle, Severus. Not the War."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Severus asked, in a slight scowl.

"It means that while you're still alive, Voldemort has still lost. Severus… Do you know of the Time-Turners?"

Snape furrowed his eyebrows, as the Headmaster's face grew grim.

"Yes. I do. Legalized in 1983. They turn back time only at the limit of A year or two. Why? Why am I even here… What is this, Dumbledore?"

Anger was evident on Snape's brow, despite his dirty, bearded face. Albus kept his cool, but his grim voice was stoic and unwavering.

"The way to change the Past in slight detail. They say bad things have happened to the Wizard who has used it, even for three days of repeating and fixing mistakes… But my goal is to see everything change."

Severus remained quiet, confused. His silence urged Albus onward.

"Change the Past. Forever."

"How?"

"... There is a Potion, you might know it. Alchemists know it, as well. It is said to reduce ageing and my friend Nicholas Flamel had once tried to conduct this potion. He did. Luckily, he did not drink it. A friend of his did. Went mad and soon committed suicide… You know of what I speak?" Albus asked, leaning forward in the 2D space, with an all-knowing flash in his eyes. Snape knew it well, indeed. A restricted potion, almost as dangerous as pure Love Potion…

Restorconver Vicis**(*)**.

"A dangerous and foolish potion. Bends the mind into a younger self. Maddens the drinker. At worst, suicide or turning into a bumbling vegetable. I… What is going on, Albus? Why am I here? They might be here any minute…!"

"Then we must act quickly, Severus. You're the only man alive who knows how to act against the Dark Lord. You must go back in time, Severus."

Severus backed off, blinking. "W-what!?"

"You heard me right, Severus. My boy, you're our only hope. Stop this in its tracks… It is my hypothesis that using Restorconver Vicis with a Time-Turner, you can keep your sanity and mind, but also flashback into the mind of your past self. As if transferring your current, present mind back in time."

"A Hypothesis. Albus, are you a fool? Of course, you are, you're… You're a bloody painting!"

Albus almost chuckled, it seemed, but he held a smile.

"Snape… My dear Severus Snape. You have sacrificed so much. I know that I cannot ask this much of you. Already, I see the life that spurred you on to do your mission entrusted by me dying out. But you must be strong, Severus," Dumbledore said, glaring with conviction at the Potion Master who turned away from him, clutching his head and massaging his temples.

"Severus. Please…"

Those words snapped him. He looked up, his eyes slightly watery…

"I… But why… Why should I…? Why -me-?"

"Because you're the only one I have trusted more than any other, Severus. You're the only one who can…"

Severus groaned, feeling a sob coming on, but forcing it down before his Headmaster. He groaned, plopping himself down in a ruined cushion chair, putting his face in his palms. Dumbledore and Fawkes stared at him what felt like ten minutes, at least, before Severus rose, his eyes bloodshot and with red rings around them. He shivered out a sigh…

"I can change… Anything?"

"Yes."

"... I…"

"Do it for Lily." and that was all Dumbledore had to say for the tears to roll. Severus nodded. If the Hypothesis didn't work, then he might as well accept death and insanity. The Death Eaters were coming already, no doubt.

"Alright. A-alright… How?" Severus asked, beating back sniffles and sobs. Dumbledore simply nodded to the fireplace.

Snape blinked, turning around and walking to the ruined fireplace. Old and almost ancient ash lay there, with charcoal amongst it. He looked at Albus who nodded, and Severus turned back, sighing as he pressed his hands and fingers deep into the black mass of ash and charcoal. He dug around, before touching something soiled. Cubical. As he pulled it out, in a peculiar curiosity, Albus began to speak.

"Many years ago, I had found a very powerful Time-Turner. It would let me traverse back to three Years. And back. But now, it shall be used for the final time. I trust you, Severus… All of our fates," Dumbledore began, as Severus opened the cubical casket and beheld a green-liquid elixir and a Time-Turner, slightly larger, with its sand a shade of crimson red within its hourglass "rest in your very hands…"

"I know…"

Then, a crash. Albus, Fawkes and Snape looked up at the second level. They were here. The giggling of Bellatrix was very apparent. Dumbledore looked shocked and worried, for a painting. Fawkes moved out, into the second floor, screeching and dodging spells.

Snape ran to Dumbledore's painting.

"Snape! When you get there, come to me! Do not wait! Come to me! Turn it five times, quickly! Drink the potion!" Snape frantically listened to Dumbledore's instructions and uncorked the elixir. Fawkes screeched out, as a green light shot at him. As he gulped and turned around, clutching the Time-Turner, he saw Bellatrix and his Godson, Draco, pointing their wands at him. They made the move of a lightning strike with their wands, and as he turned the Time-Turner five times, he heard Dumbledore.

"Good luck."

Then, a bright light.

* * *

**(*) = Made up potion. In Latin, **_**"**__**Retrorsum converti Vicis"**_** means 'Turn Back Time' so I combined all three words together, somewhat.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**Chapter 2 Coming Soon!  
R&R!**


	2. 2: Here Comes the Rain Again

**SUMMARY:**

_**"Severus Snape had failed and had lived to see the victory of Voldemort. Escaping the Dark Lord, he finds a powerful Time-Turner, and with an experimental potion, transports his mind into his past self, during his 5th Year at Hogwarts. His mission? Unite Slytherin against Voldemort. However, love, rivalry and misfortune will plague that mission." [COVER ART by Tom Carlton]**_

**I did say 'Soon', didn't I?**

**Author Note below, very important!**

**Enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

_I trusted you! And you were in league with him!_

_So when the time comes…?_

_All this time?_

_Do you even know what a bezoar is?_

Stop this.

_Filthy little Mudblood…_

_Watch me pull Snivellus up!_

_Do you accept my gift, Severus?_

No! Stop!

_Always_

_AlwaysAlways  
Always  
alwaysalwaysalwaysalways_

_alwaysalway__**salwaysalwaysalwaysalways**_

_**alwaysalwaysalwaysalways**_

_**alwaysalways**_

_**alwaysalwayalwaysalways**_

* * *

"NO!" Severus screamed, reaching up with his hands. He breathed heavily, a truly cold sweat on his brow. His breathing did not calm down, as he slowly centred his vision on that which was above him. He shivered. He felt… Different… Wait-

"_Turn it five times, quickly!"_

"_Good luck."_

Dumbledore.  
"D-Dumbledore?" Snape managed to speak. Then, he froze again. His vision centred upon his hands. They were… Small. No callouses. The nails were trimmed to a clean, adequate length and there was no blister or dirt found on the delicate, pale fingers. He gasped, as he remembered hearing his voice. As if wanting to test new waters with his hand, he brushed his hands along his face. He croaked out, in an almost unfamiliar voice, once more:

"H-Hello…?"

It took all of his spirits not to break down. But he had to make sure! Snape quickly sat up. His room. The old room he had made into a Laboratory… Spinner's End. Flags of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Photos, memorabilia, various Alchemical sets and a coat hanger with his favourite, tattered black, Slytherin robes.

He sighed shakily as he picked up a small mirror. Tracing his hand over the mirror, he stared at himself. No wrinkles, a smooth, long face. Still that long nose. Oh, Merlin's beard- he didn't have one! He didn't have a beard! He chuckled, tears swelling in his eyes. It worked! Thank God, it worked…

He looked up, sighing with a bright smile on his face. "We did it, Albus… We did it."

"Severus, dear?"

He paled. Looking back toward the door leading into his old room. Well, current room, to be exact, he stilled as it slowly opened. He knew that voice well, even after all of these years. He swiftly wiped his tears and concealed his smile, deeming it fit to go back to his usual self. Settling the mirror down, he rose up from his bed, facing the guest standing.

Despite being thin, his mother still held beauty. Her pale skin, black, shoulder-length hair and supple lips, partnered with deep, green eyes. A pureblood witch of the Noble and Ancient House of the Prince. Eileen Snape. Severus tried to resist, but as she spoke in her calming, motherly voice, he could not help it.

"Severus, dear, what's ha-...?"

He was holding her in seconds, a tight, loving hug, squeezing her with his hand as he softly sobbed into her left shoulder. She seemed to freeze, before shushing her sweet Severus, hugging him back. She rested her own shin on his right shoulder.

"Oh, my sweet Crow, what has happened? I've never seen you like this."

She asked in clear, motherly worry. That only made Snape's stomach flutter even more.

Sniffing, he stepped back and shook his head, with a stoic face, the small droplets of water around his eyes giving away his true feeling.

"It's nothing, mother. Absolutely nothing to worry about. A… Bad dream, you might say. Just a bad dream, mother."

"Oh, well… Don't let your Father see you like this. Get dressed, breakfast is almost ready." she said quietly, though some suspicion was still in her eyes. Severus nodded and let the Matron Snape close the door, walking off softly and quietly. Severus wiped his slightly running nose and paced around the room. He had to calm down. He then started to look for a date.

Seeing a calendar on the wall, he went to it, lifting a picture of Lily, which made him hesitate, staring at her radiant beauty, before looking at the current date. 20th of June, 1975. Praise Merlin. He was fifteen. Wait, he was fifteen! He was nought even one year past his tweens! He paled and blushed at the same time, digging his hands through his slick, long, black hair… Greasy.

Being in a cleaner and more comfortable room ever since his time in Siberia felt… Right. His hair didn't feel wrong. He knew it was his body, emitting sweat due to puberty. He hated puberty. Especially all that came with the time that it came with- Hogwarts. And the Marauders… And sweet, sweet Lily. he sighed deeply, pushing his forehead against the wall before him.

He slowly got into his baggy, scratched up clothes. It made him feel inadequate. As he wore them and slowly put them on, he looked at himself in disgust. He looked poor. Well, it wasn't very far from the truth. It was the truth. He was very poor, not only in the term of money but also physique. His knowledge of the Magical Arts and Potion Mastery has transferred, luckily, to his mind…

Wait,

"_Come find me when you are there!"_

Dumbledore. Hopefully, he can lessen the repetition of lessons for me. Hopefully. As he buttoned up his black jacket, over a grey shirt, above a baggy pair of black-grey jeans and grey leather shoes,e he finally relented. He needed to improve his physique. Really. Luckily, he had a whole summer ahead of him to do so before the Fifth year starts.

As he turned to the door, he heard the heavy, audible steps of his father in the hallways. His father, Tobias Snape, a muggle, held no sympathy to his son. Nor did his son, even after 20 years since separation after Hogwarts. He had stuffed the old drunk Mudb…

Mud...

NO!

Do not say that. Even if it is -him-. Muggle. He stuffed the muggle in an elderly home and took on Spinner's End on as his own. Talking about muggles, what came over him? It must have been… Well, him. This version.

A fifteen-year-old, haughty young boy who was love-stricken by both Lily and the damnable Dark Arts. And to be one of -them-. Never again, he thought, looking at his pale, unscarred bottom part of his right hand.

Pushing the door open and closing it behind him, he slowly walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, hearing the crackle of bacon and eggs, and wafting the smell, too. He smiled, to himself, though his smile disappeared as he got closer, hearing a conversation he vividly remembered.

"...my brown, woman."

"Toby, please. It's not a good idea to drink this early. It's nine…"

"Dammi'… Jus'… Givit!" The man slurred, as Severus turned the corner, a calm expression on his face. Tobias looked much like Severus would look in the future. Same lines in his face, same, dark eyes. But clearly more rugged. Though those who could see Snape after the Battle of Hogwarts would call his father, right now, small-time in comparison to Severus' filth later on.

"Good morning," Severus said. However, he did not expect both to turn their full attention. His mother smiled toothily and replied with the same words, but his father seemed to still, before going back into a scowl and grumbling out what seemed to be a good morning, too.

Oh. Right. Snape was an insufferable know-it-all and very angry, stubborn child, even in the face of his father's never-ending drunken fury. Even as Severus poured himself some coffee from a pot nearby, he winced at the memory and the sudden realisation of the bumps on the back of his body. Marks. And not healthy or natural ones. He sent a gaze at his father, who accepted a brown ale from his mother in scowling silence.

Silently, he and his mother ate at their breakfast. As Severus did so, he thought deeply about his plan, in the comfort of family and warm, morning food.

It was not one of his more simpler plans, though.

First was to build his physique and refine his capabilities in his key magics. Occlumency, Potions, Dueling and the Patronus. Truthfully, the only spells he had used were Apparations those two, long and bleak years after the Battle for Hogwarts. He was now a skinny, sweaty fifteen-year-old, able to be blown away with one gust of wind. He felt more uncomfortable in this body than the way he lived in the cave in Siberia.

Further on, he thought, when the Fifth year started, he should act quickly. To defeat Voldemort before any of the future's mistakes begin, how exactly could he go by it? Then, he remembered holding Lucius' dead body and killing Avery. Lucius and Avery were large recruiters of Slytherin death eaters, some of them including Nott, Regulus and Mulciber to name a few.

So, Severus decided- he would fix Slytherin. The notion of 'purebloods' had disgusted him for a long time, ever since… Ever since that fateful day…

_I don't need any help from a damn Mudblood!_

No. He will never again use that word. Never again will he stoop so low to think that there is some notion of 'pureblood' in any of the families. Yes, Ancient they may be, but looking further back, everything mixes up. Unknown relatives popping in to give their seed to the next generation. Unknown, and, clearly, muggle.

Onward, he didn't know. His plan may be shallow, risky and, basically, impossible, but he wanted to concentrate on one thing at a time for one.

One of those being seen on the wall.

Severus looked up from his half-eaten breakfast, mulling it over in his teeth, as well as mulling over the black and white picture of his father, freeze-framed, punching another man's lights out. As he understood, it was a muggle sport called 'Boxing', where two, burly men beat each other to near unconsciousness (or straight into it) until either the end of the round or when one falls down. It all depends on a 'knockout' or point system.

For the longest time, he thought it savagery. But after long years of seeing his own health and expertise in duelling, he understood many Wizards, including the most powerful, depend on their wands too much. Unlike Dumbledore, not many master any magic beyond the ones they know with their wand. Including Severus. He wasn't going to start learning wandless magic, no. It took Dumbledore most of his life to perfect a couple of spells to just think them and make them work.

No, he needed to master his own physique. And in that picture, he saw a younger self, though he knew it well to be his father, winning his twelfth and final victory in a streak of victories in his boxing career.

Before Korea.

Swallowing spit, he tried to place the worry of PTSD hindering the question he was about to raise to his ex-boxing, ex-war hero drunkard father. With slight hesitation, he looked to him, who was reading the Daily Mail and spoke out.

"Father?"

The man blinked, stopping in his tracks. Severus could -feel- his poor mother freezing. The patriarch of the house rose his head and with a scowl, looked upon his son. He grunted out a 'Wo'?', almost mumbling it.

"I… Would like to ask you something," Severus said as if tiptoeing across a minefield. He could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead, fear apparent on his face.

"Wazzit?" his Father asked, seemingly unfazed by his son, who had always been so rotten with him, granted with reason, now being… Well, Tobias didn't quite know how to explain it. Either way, for now, he listened to his good-for-nothing son.

"I would like you to train me."

The fork and knife dropped from Eileen's hands, clattering on her plate. She stared blankly at the back of Severus' head, his black mane facing her as father and son stared each other down. Severus held a hesitant gaze while, quickly, Tobias' gaze turned almost hostile. A deeper scowl, furrowing eyebrows. He lifted the Daily Mail down and made fists of his hands.

"What you say, boy?"

"I would like you to train me, Father."

"Fock's that supposed to mean…?"

"Language, please," Eileen tried, but Tobias pointed his finger at her, glaring.

"Silence, woman," he then pointed the finger at Severus, "the fock you gettin' at, boy? You think you're havin' a laugh?"

"N-No. Father, I simply wish to-"

"I don't wanna hear it, boy. I want no part of that. Eat y'meal and bugger off." Severus winced at his stark and stiff tone before he dived back into the Daily Mail. Eileen must have felt her son's demeanour, as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Severus did -not- relent.

He slowly rose up, making his Father look up at him in absolute surprise. He had his fullest attention, be it for good or bad.

"Father. I'm a twig. I need to change. Just because I can do magic doesn't mean I should fall at every strike!" Severus knew his voice was threatening, but it was also deeply pleading. His Father stared into his eye pointedly, in a great silence. Severus knew he should have stopped, but he continued.

"Please, Father. I know that… We have our differences. But just for this summer. Please. Help me change for the better." Cry, cry, come on. Severus tried, forcing himself to tear up, hoping his Father's Darwinist tendencies would kick in.

They did.

Though not in the normal way.

He was simply blank, staring at him. Something seemed to make him click, complete freeze. His mother was livid, ready to burst with defensive apologies pointed towards Tobias, asking for mercy for their child, to not give him the usual beating for his backtalk.

But it never came.

His words hitched in his throat as the two men stared at each other. Then, finally, Tobias looked away.

His gaze trailed away, and he grunted. He shook his head. "N-no…" he coughed, knowing well he sounded quite weak saying that. With a more pointed scowl, he leaned forward, still seated. "No. I won't. I can't… Not anymore. To your room, off with ya."

Severus slumped his shoulders down. Defeated.

He sighed, turning to his mother and shrugging, who looked pale and shrivelled, almost having a heart attack at the sight of the two men of the house staring each other down so pationately. Severus turned toward the hallway and walked back to his room, slowly. He could hear his father tiredly sigh and take on the Daily Mail once more.

While reading in his room on a subject he knew already by heart, he could hear their muffled voices. He had expected some sort of argument, one he had heard throughout eighteen years of his life. But no. He heard a pleading mother, asking Tobias to take Severus' request on.

"Please, you know how he is."

"He don't know wha' he's talkin' about! He's a fool, I tell ya!"

"Toby, please. He's been bullied in school just because he is in the wrong House…!"

"Whatever happens in that wizard school don't concern me! Eileen, I ain't teachin' him no boxin', no nuthin'!"

"If…

If you won't do it for him! Do it for me! Please! Please, Toby…"

Severus listened with wide eyes. He had already changed something so drastically. He had never heard his mother speak to his father like that. There was a deep silence before he could hear the clear footsteps of his father. Hope spurred on in Severus' heart- they were coming to him!

But that hope was crushed as doors to their bedroom were opened, entered through, and closed. His father had left the argument, in swift silence.

Severus then chose to spend the rest of his day inside of his room. He sighed heavily, as he let the chemistry notebook rest on his chest. The Half-blood Prince's notebook. His property. He understood that Potter had used it in his sixth year. How ironic. He quickly hid it under his pillow, rising from his bed as his doors opened. It was evening, and the light was turned off. But, it was quickly switched on.

Severus gawked like a baby. His father was in trainers and sweat-sucking wardrobe, carrying a towel. He carried two pairs of beefy boxing gloves, throwing one pair to him. He turned around, and muttered…

"Come on."

Severus didn't have to be told a second time.

* * *

**So, that was Chapter 2. From here on out, I will be writing the chapters more infrequently. However, due to my current life status, the next chapter will no doubt be coming sometime next week, so will the 4th (hopefully).**

**Please, follow, favourite and -do please- review. It gives me more motivation.**

**See ya!**


	3. 3: Don't Fear The Reaper

**SUMMARY:**

_**"Severus Snape had failed and had lived to see the victory of Voldemort. Escaping the Dark Lord, he finds a powerful Time-Turner, and with an experimental potion, transports his mind into his past self, during his 5th Year at Hogwarts. His mission? Unite Slytherin against Voldemort. However, love, rivalry and misfortune will plague that mission." [COVER ART by Tom Carlton]**_

**Hello, people! I just wanted to say- thanks for the kind words in your reviews, and the favourites and follows! They really inspire me and push me forward.**

**I can safely say that I will not be writing this as I go because I have planned out the entire story.**

**Also, I will be answering come next chapter to any reviews made on the last one before the new one. However, I will NOT be replying to guests. Or different languages. (Looking at you, Italian guest reviewer. Love you, though.)**

**Without further ado- Chapter 3!**

* * *

The first days were the hardest.

His lungs had never really coped with this much stress both physically and mentally, most of all this fifteen-year-old body. His time running endless laps through the neighbourhood, back and forth, to and fro Spinner's End. It was tedious. He, at times, fell, but one disappointed look from his Father and his own, inner determination spurred him on.

It started off as a daily routine. Wake up together, with his father. He took a scotch bottle with him, of course, though over time he began to drink less. While drinking, he would watch him run, jump, dive, roll. Everything he could do. As many times as he could.

However, the routine changed when Severus was showing his first buldging of his muscles. Restricting him certain foods and various things came later, as his father began beating him and allowing him to strike back. At first, it was with annoyed anger, then inner anger, and as he missed or hit weakly, or was even slapped back by the target-like gloves his father wore, he started to control his anger.

Severus would begin to start kicking, thought at first forward. But then, he started kicking at the sides. His father taught him a dirty lesson in dirty fighting, as muggles do.

Soon enough, by the time of early August, Severus was sporting a lean build, though not particularly muscular, now it took more than a gust of wind to take him down. Mich, much more, at least. His father began being merciless and drinking less scotch or whiskey on their outings. He looked at him in a more understanding gaze.

One early morning, in a currently deserted park, the two decided to sit down. Severus breathed heavily under the rising August sun, as his father watched him some feet away. He kept his distance. In the end, his father felt more like a distant relative or coach during these sessions, than his patriarch.

That didn't matter, in truth. But, as they sat on a bench, feet apart, he felt an urge over him. Covered in sweat, drenched in it, even, he looked left, toward his father. He caught his eyes, and for a long moment, silence existed between them.

"Wha'?" Tobias blurted out, forcing Severus to look away, in embarrassment.

"No. No, it's…"

Another silence passed before he met his father's gaze once more. His eyes were intent, his mindset on one, divvied question.

"Why are you doing this?" Severus blurted out before he could catch himself in the act. He looked away, embarrassed for a short time, still uncomfortable around the Snape patriarch.

"Wassat supposed to mean?" Tobias asked, slightly growling, but seemingly interested. His growl did not feel agitated or animalistic in any way. In truth, it felt like a confused question. Not an angry one, but truthfully curious in its phrasing. Severus, fortunately, understood this, and turned fully to his Father, sighing.

He was not used to doing this. Never had he done this in his life, except with Albus, maybe, but connecting with someone personally was reserved for his Mother and… Lily. He shook the thoughts away, of her. He would write to her after this. He had been pushing that back for quite some time now.

Quickly reasserting his mindset amidst the awkward silence between them, as son and father stared each other in the eye, Severus breathed in and began…

"I'm not the best son. I've never been…"

"A listener." his Father finished for him. Severus caught off guard, nodded and briskly continued.

"Yes. A listener. But deep in my heart, even after… Everything that has happened to us, I had thought you wouldn't do… Well, do this. For me." Severus said, staring deeply into his father's equally dark eyes. His father stared back, and for a long moment, the silence continued.

His father was the first to look away, as he rose up from the bench and nodded.

"Start runnin'."

Severus blinked but knew better than to gawk. His fear grew as his Father didn't answer his qualms about their current relationship. However, as he ran off, behind his back, the whiskey bottle was pulled from his pocket, and Tobias stared at it. Staring at the back of his son, he slowly, silently, slid it into the trashcan and breathed a heavy sigh. As if nothing happened- he followed after him in the same jog.

* * *

_Dear Lily,_

_It has, no doubt, been long since I've last written to you. I hope you do not miss my letters, for I understand that you are a very busy girl. However, I wished to slightly rant and even slightly interview your current proceedings._

_Lately, I've begun to build anew my relationship with my father. For many years, I and my senior were long in animosity. I know I am a troubled boy, but since the beginning of summer, I have sought to change myself. Luckily, with the help of my father._

_No, do not worry, I will not stink of alcohol next we meet at Nine and Three Quarters._

_However, I shall wish to listen to your summertime or gain a letter back soon enough. How has your summer been? Studies? And might I ask, is everything alright at Cokeworth?_

_With love,_

_Sev._

* * *

_Dear Sev,_

_Now, this is a first!_

_Last time you wrote to me was in the third year. (Don't you remember?)_

_I re-read your letter and understand less about you. Your writing has changed, and now you don't talk about your little clubs with the other Slytherin boys. What's happened to my dear Sev, I dare say?_

_It is of no matter, though, but I'm glad to hear from you! Especially your tales of the relationship with your father! First I saw him, I knew he was trouble, but I did not expect him to be so warm. Is he treating you well, then? And please, give my regards to your mother! I hope to see her at the station._

_It is all fine in Cokeworth, however. My mother and father are doing well with their jobs and my studies with charms are going splendid. However, due to the Trace, I lack the hands-on understanding of charms at the moment._

_Why must they restrict us with such tediums as Tracking charms? Isn't it also ironic that a charm is restricting me from completing my charms studies?_

_Well, either way, I hope to see you at the Express. I sadly can't see you in person before then, though if I can, I will write, promise!_

_With love,_

_Lily._

* * *

Reading her letter at the breakfast table, he shuddered. Had he truly forgotten? He was deep into Lucius' clubs. It was nothing like Slughorn's Slug club- there they drank, partied in Diagon Alley and experimented with the curses on rats. (With the oldest doing the cursing)

He mentally bludgeoned himself over the head with an imaginary maul, as he cursed his past self for not writing to Lily. His father seemed to take notice of his exasperations. His father, indeed, had no brown ale at his side. Just the Daily Mail, and black lines under his eyes. His father had stopped drinking over the two past weeks, it seems. And just two nights ago, Severus even heard him and his mother in the other room at night and…

Well, he shuddered at the memory. He wa snot used to imagine them like that. However, they still sat like they usually did- Severus and Eileen on one side, Tobias on the other.

"What is i'?" Tobias croaked out, looking on with a scowl. Still, Severus thought, his father could use some training in visual language. However, Sev knew his voice was coloured with very slight concern.

Severus shook his head.

"It is nothing. It's Lily."

"Oh, that sweet girl. Have you begun writing each other again?" his mother asked, smiling brightly as his father shrugged in disinterest and went back to his Daily Mail. Severus smiled at his mother.

"Well, yes. I thought it fitting to do it once more. Especially since September is ten days away."

His mother seemed to brighten up, and snapped her fingers, making Tobias blink and slightly jump, on reflex. "Of course! My, you need to head down to Diagon Alley and get your books!"

Severus frowned. He didn't want his mother paying out of her own pocket anymore. He shook his head. "No, mother, I don't think I need to. The lessons I will be taking offer notebooks and books of their own. Especially potion-making."

Tobias couldn't care less at this moment, seeing the discussion slowly trudge into areas he couldn't give a rat's ass about. Magic. Swiping to a new page, he grumbled under his nose as Severus and his Mother began to discuss Hogwarts and going to Diagon Alley- with Severus denying the need to go.

* * *

September was here. Waking up early- now habit thanks to Tobias-, Severus climbed out of his bed slightly groggy, but soon enough, fixed himself in the bathroom and put on his slightly tattered Slytherin robes. Packing his things, he sighed as he rolled out of his bedroom and down the hallway. The kitchen was empty and setting his trunk down by the door, he slowly walked to the door of his parents' bedroom. He slowly knocked, knowing well that it was still half-past eight o'clock in the morning.

Knocking again, he heard his father's voice, muffled by a pillow, no doubt.

"Wassit?" he asked, snorting afterwards. Severus shuddered at the sound.

"Y-yes. Father? Can you wake mother? I need to prepare for the Express."

He heard the small mutters of conversation between his parents, and soon enough, relented, slowly sitting down at the breakfast table. He waited, idly reading some of the letters that Lily had written back to him over the ten days they had written before the first of September. He smiled. He couldn't wait to see her again…

Soon enough, after fifteen minutes, his mother walked out, dressed up, with a smile. She planted a tender kiss on the side of his temple and ruffled his long hair, making him smile embarrassingly and grumble at her.

"Fifth year. Ah. Full of romance and roguish types." she reminisced as she began cooking a quick breakfast for him, making a larger sum of food for Tobias when he wakes up.

"Well, I guess I don't fit that type, then." Severus japed and his mother relented, chuckling. She shook her head.

"No, no, my sweet Crow, you are more than that. Rogues never really care about true romance. Rarely do they warm up to the women they fall in love with, and are… loved by…" She smiled sadly, sparing a glance at the bedroom. Silence passed between son and mother before she turned as eggs and bacon sizzled. She smiled at him, slight tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, my sweet Crow. For changing him."

Severus' breath hitched, as he cautiously stood up and embraced his mother. He had done it. He had finally changed something for the better. Finally. His parents loved each other, once more. He smiled, as he resisted to sob, holding his mother as her silent tears came. After a while, she quickly let go of him, and with a chuckle, saved the breakfast from overcooking.

Severus and his mother sat in very comfortable silence, side by side, as they ate. As the clock hit half-past nine, they both stood in the middle of the room. His mother offered him her hand, and soon, they apparated.

In a blink of an eye, they had squeezed through time and space, and Severus breathed shakily, as they appeared before the stone column entrance of Nine and Three Quarters. The two stood there before he looked to his mother.

With a smile, she nodded and placed a loving kiss on his forehead. "Go on, Severus. Have a good year, alright?"

"Alright," he said, meekly, still feeling emotional from his mother's thanks from before. Severus was feeling… Happy. The first time he did in the past two years. Well, not like those years 'existed' anymore. He brushed those philosophical topics from his head and slowly began to move through the column.

Appearing upon the Hogwarts Express platform, he sighed. The cheer of the new first years, the clamour of parents and the discussions of upper years. It was… somewhat comforting to hear it all again, through the ears of his fifteen-year-old self.

Alone, he started trudging toward the carts of the train, passing various years as he did. Seeing the black and green of Slytherin further beyond, he started following them. However, as he walked through the crowds and did not see any flash of -her- flaming hair, he started to feel… Watched.

Yes. He was being followed.

He knew that he was since he was accustomed to being hunted for two years, without stop within the tracks of his hunters. No breaks, much like the one who was following him. Behind him. His footsteps changed drastically, going slower and faster, at Severus's whim. Like a tipsy shadow- a bad hunter.

Severus knew he was one drawn forward by hate and jealousy. By blind anger against him. A bully. But he had remembered so many bullies, he had dully noted that he did nought but care for whoever this one was.

He walked up to a cart's door and slowly walked in. Passing rooms, he stopped, as the hallway past some empty rooms fell silent. Except for the sudden stop of footsteps behind him. Pushing his trunk before him, he slowly turned with a scowl.

Of course.

"Well hello, Snivellus."

Sirius Black.

The two stared at each other. Severus denied himself to show anger on his face, which played like true, hell-blazing fire within his heart. He pushed air through his nostrils after a long-held breath, as Sirius chuckled.

"What? Cat go your tongue, Snivellus? Or that nose too big to see me fully?" he joked, chuckling at his own joke.

Severus knew Sirius changed. But it took twelve, long years in Azkaban for him to change so it made no difference in his opinion of this fifteen-year-old tosser before him.

"Walk away, Sirius," Severus growled, letting forth some of his fury in his low, menacing voice. Sirius seemed to be taken back, but his glamorously cocky smile and demeanour returned.

"Woah Woah Woah! Cock-sure are we? At least you talk. Now, Snivellus, how about you give me two galleons and I won't do anything… too bad." Sirius smirked. He was truly a devil, whilst in the Marauders. Severus had forgotten how bad he was after all this time. He pitied him, he truly did.

Severus let go of his trunk and stood before Sirius. Sirius finally saw what he was up against.

The robes seemed to have shrunk slightly, his arms were no more lanky, his posture upright. His legs no longer slightly wobbled.

Sirius seemed to pale. But, he chuckled.

"Well? Do I have to call Potter?"

That did it. Severus simply dragged his fist back, clutching the five fingers back, and as Sirius could hardly register the incoming fist towards his face with a sly grin, he was sent backwards, dropping on the floor, silently. Severus blinked, before shaking his right hand and clutching it, hissing. He slowly walked over to Sirius and blinked.

The man was out like a light.

It seemed that even hearing James' name made him go berserk. He had to control himself. Now more than ever. He stared blankly at Sirius, close to even considering to help him, but he was stopped in his tracks by a new voice, ironically, behind him.

"Damn. Didn't expect that."

He froze. That voice…

_This wasn't supposed to be like this, Snape! Why now!? We've won…!_

Severus wearily looked behind himself, turning to stare into Alexander Avery's eye. The same eye he had made numb and frozen. Severus felt dazed, nauseous seeing him. The man he killed in his own time. Avery seemed to notice this and lost his appreciated smile, walking closer to him.

"Hey, Snape. You alright? Don't tell me you're scared of Black while he's down…"

Severus was quickly sent back to his senses. Shaking his head, he coughed in his fist. He then extended his hand and shook Avery's.

"No. Just… Well, it felt good."

Severus forced a smile, as Avery returned it. Avery walked over to Sirius, grinning at him.

"So much for Gryffindor nobility and strength, eh, Black?"

He then kicked Sirius into the side, smirking devilishly. "Come on, let's leave this blood traitor."

Those words had reminded Snape of his mission-

Unite Slytherin against Voldemort.

He frowned heavily, following Avery and glaring slightly at his back. On the upside, Snape thought-

Maybe what Avery saw would make him lenient to his cause…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Leave reviews, much love!**

**Chapter 4 will be coming soon later this week!**


	4. 4: Blue Monday

**SUMMARY:**

_**"Severus Snape had failed and had lived to see the victory of Voldemort. Escaping the Dark Lord, he finds a powerful Time-Turner, and with an experimental potion, transports his mind into his past self, during his 5th Year at Hogwarts. His mission? Unite Slytherin against Voldemort. However, love, rivalry and misfortune will plague that mission." [COVER ART by Tom Carlton]**_

**Hey, hey, people**

**Storyteller here.**

**Many apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I won't explain why, but know that it was due to my schedule. Very sorry. For now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The ride to Hogwarts was silent, mostly. Only a short chatter of the Slytherins was sporadically thrown about. Snape shouldn't have hit Sirius. He should have ignored him. But, seeing how Avery talked about it to Mulciber, Nott and Parkinson, it gave Severus an air of pride as he sat in the cabin.

He looked out at the passing Highlands, then green hills of the muggle land of Scotland. It made his mind wander before a conversation began within his cabin once more. It was Parkinson. His green eyes and brown locks of jaw-length hair were combed neatly- much like his daughter in Severus' time.

His eyes had a glint of warning for the others, and even Severus turned to listen to the now mute Parkinson before he spoke.

"I visited Malfoy this summer."

Severus resisted shivering.

_Crucio!_

That poor fool. He listened in, as Mulciber simply blinked, the damn oaf. Avery looked all-knowing and Nott seemed laid back, whilst Severus hovered.

"And I met… The Dark Lord." Parkinson grinned with clear admiration of that damnable title. He had met Voldemort before his fifth year, that Snape remembers. He would boast about it up until Avery and Nott would meet him as well during Christmas time, visiting Malfoy. It seemed meeting that devil-in-a-man made them all the more loyal. He had less time to mould Slytherin, it seems.

Avery blinked in slight surprise, while Nott raised an eyebrow. Mulciber looked absolutely awed by Parkinson's way of speaking about Voldemort.

"You really met him?" the oaf asked.

"Yes, I did. Greengrass was there, too." Severus remembered Greengrass, who had graduated in the same year Lucius did. They both were heirs to greatly wealthy families and both were some of Voldemort's most loyal followers at this time. Severus hoped that Lucius wouldn't show his face around much during the school year, remembering well his 'perfectly legal' visits to the school ever so often.

"What was he like?" Avery asked, seemingly entranced. He looked to Snape, trying to see if Severus was interested as well. He seemed to care for what Snape was thinking- which was a first. Now that he had fought back, successfully at that, against one of the Marauders, Snape seemed to have garnered some backbone and respect.

But not loyalty.

"Magnificent. So much power, and never above a simple voice. His voice was always commanding, but never something you'd… Hesitate to. His posture, his movement… God, he was brilliant." Parkinson grinned, like a schoolgirl with a crush. Severus denied himself the honours of puking.

Avery arched an eyebrow at Snape. Snape froze, meeting his gaze. Did he do something wrong? The odd curl of the mouth, eyebrow? A glint in his eyes, telling of his true thoughts on the conversation? Severus would not know, as Avery seemed to ignore it, and the conversation continued onward, with Snape never voicing even a single sound from himself, looking out upon the fields of Scotland as it passed by in a blur.

* * *

Severus opened his eyes, as the world around him recentered. He groaned as he looked to his left shoulder, his right one resting against the glass of the cabin looking outward to the outside world. In the distance, he could hear the whistle and jostle of students. Looking upon his left shoulder, he traced a hand upon it up to Avery's smirking face.

"Wakey wakey, Snape. Time to get up, we're here."

Severus slowly sat up, and after a moment, stood up, taking his trunk and following Avery, who was the only one within the cabin to think about waking Severus up. Avery was like that every year, but Severus was never woken up so…

Warmly?

The warmth from Avery was a strange thing. The boy was a cunning, logical and col thinking one, and rarely gave warmth to any of his Slytherin brethren. However, Severus was surprised he did show it to him, which was odd. To be honest, Severus thought, they must still think him a Pure-blood, much like he has told them over the past five years.

Why was his past self so absurdly foolish and cocksure?

He may never know.

As Avery and Severus walked out of the train, they stopped and looked around, seeing various upper-years walking off to the carriages and Hagrid, the warm half-giant Groundskeeper, welcoming the first years and taking them on a different route. Avery looked at Severus, before looking past him with a glare.

Catching his sight's pointed look, Severus glared at the sight.

Behind Sirius, who was clutching his nose, stood James Potter, Peter the Rat and Remus Lupin, who looked at Severus in the same scowl as the others, though more mellow. Out of the four, Severus respected Lupin the most. He was not like the rest of the rabble of the Marauders or even Gryffindor, fitting more of a Ravenclaw in his intellect and introvertness. Severus speculated this was because of his lycanthropy, no doubt.

Peter Pettigrew was Peter Pettigrew, and if Snape could have his way, he would kill him right here, right now to diffuse that whole situation.

James Potter and Sirius Black were his true enemies. At least for a fifteen-year-old self. Yes, they were the two men who incessantly kept on egging him on, pushing him over his boundaries, before in Fifth Year…

Wait!

This is the Fifth Year. Black Lake.

The Humiliation.

He would -not- let that happen. Not anymore. He understood he was glaring something fierce at them, as Sirius seemed to back off a bit, a group of lower years between me and Avery and the Marauders, still. I could feel Avery's hand on my shoulder, and I tensed, before relaxing and looking at him, who was smirking, but I knew all too well it was more of an imagined image of a sly smirk.

"Come no, Snape. No need to frolic with the blood-traitors."

Snape swallowed his saliva, before nodding, relenting to say anything about his chosen vocabulary. Even to the Marauders, it was an evil thing to say. He was going to have his work cut out for him, that's for certain.

* * *

The Carriage ride was short, with Avery and Severus being the only ones to be in their cart. It passed on in silence between them, and Snape looked out upon the Castle they approached, resisting to smile to see Hogwarts so great and healthy again. If you could call stone 'healthy'. You could say the castle grounds moaned with magically magnified wind…

Snape didn't know where 'that' came from.

Either way, the lobby was then filled with the trunks and belongings of both Avery and Severus. The two teenagers joined the thralls of Slytherin, marching into the Hall. He kept his eyes to the backs of his fellow Slytherins, before going to the very far end of the Slytherin tables, reserved for his 'lot'.

Mulciber, Nott, Parkinson, Avery and him.

Professor Slughorn, the albeit nice, kind and at times elitist man, Head of House for Slytherin, would call the five 'The Five Slugs' due to their positions in his Slug Club. Including Lily's...

The thought of her brought his mind onto her, and then, his searching gaze. He landed on Black and thistle, before white and blue, and then, orange and red. The House of Gryffindor, as always, was the loudest, and some of them, like children, calling for the food on their platter early, as Dumbledore greeted his professors one by one when he entered the Hall from the back.

Then, Lily saw her. Oh, her beautiful red mane of long hair, reaching past her shoulders. Neatly combed and portraiting her pale face, filled up with luscious, red lips and a quaint nose. And those eyes. Oh, those eyes of well-like deepness and green. She was chattering with others at the table, and Snape was doing everything in his power not to race to her and hug her. Hold onto her…

Once more.

Then, their eyes met. Lily might have thought it was nothing, with her smile, greeting wave and enthusiastic giggle. But to Severus, it was like all the bad in his entire life was swept away. All of the evil others and he himself has wrought onto his life.

His gaze on her was blank, before he smiled and waved at her. This caught Lily off guard, it seemed. Snape didn't care that he was never prone to smiling, even to Lily, in his early years, but he couldn't resist.

He could hear Avery, opposite him, looking over his shoulder. Lily met Avery's cold gaze before she looked back to her Housemates...

Avery leaned over to Snape, scowling.

Severus' eyes met his, and Severus faltered, before picking himself up and brushing his eyebrows together.

"What."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Avery replied, breaking into a smirk and shaking head. He was not a man of many words, after all. The other three caught on, and Nott, beside Snape, leaned into him, scowling harder.

"How many times, Severus. She's a Mud-..."

Severus didn't know what came over him. The sound of that word snapped something inside of him. Severus remembered the Dark Lord's promise to keep Lily out of all of _it, _and breaking it so easily, as Severus later held her dead body, his wails of pain conjoined with those with the toddler in the crib beside them. Severus latched out toward Nott.

It was quick. His tie was not so loose, as Nott's face came centre square with the table. With a clang and back of his nose, a shallow crack and "agh!" from him- all of those sounds made every single head in the Hall turn to him and his victim, as Severus had slightly risen up to pull Nott down onto the table- hard.

Nott clutched his nose and yelled out a muffled "aaagh!" at no one in particular. Avery and Parkinson jumped back from this, and Mulciber rose up, his face a dark mix of confusion of natural anger at seeing his friends- well 'friends'- fighting each other.

The Hall was then filled with Severus' cry. It was not a roar or anything. Fitting his House, more like a harsh, snake-like hiss.

"Don't you dare…"

Severus hitched, looking around, catching the eyes of fellow Slytherins and the other, confused Houses. He turned to Nott, flaring his nostrils.

"... talk down on me."

He could feel his eyes on him. Severus looked up, as everyone looked on him. So did Albus Dumbledore. At first, for the longest time, Dumbledore's face was formed in a very unenthusiastic way. But, Severus met his eyes with a glare. And opened his mind. Sending a weak legilimancy strike at his Headmaster, Dumbeldore widened his eyes for a moment…

Before his eyes widened more. He leaned back and looked out upon the Hall. He coughed in his fist and raised his arms.

"Now… Welcome, students, to Hogwarts…"

The old bastard continued along. Severus hoped that it worked… It seemingly did. He sat back down, with Nott sitting on the other side of Mulciber, putting the large Slytherin inbetween him and Severus. The Table of Slytherins was quiet, and the other tables whispered and muttered, even as Dumbledore continued as if nothing happened. Nothing at all.

Slughorn looked torn, his gaze hopping from his Headmaster and to his students. So did the other Professors, Flitwick, even, whispering to McGonagall, who looked at Snape with a glare. Snape caught her glare and recoiled away from her sight, hating how that woman could glare as if looking straight into his soul…

Not many sang the Song of Hogwarts, and Severus would be scarred for that Night. Lily glared at him. Did he truly bamboozle it? Truly fail, once more? Forgotten once more by the love of his life…

As he lay in his bed, the common room in the dungeons, as well as the Men's dorms, being anxiously silent, Severus kept his eyes open if Nott would try anything, but his mind wavered to Lily's green eyes glaring at him. He saw her son in those eyes, glaring at him in his many ways and moments during his time in Hogwarts.

Severus let sleep take him.

* * *

Two days had passed since the First of September. It was a Wednesday. It was a day where Severus excelled in his finest detail. With his personal book on Potion making, the first few lessons of the year in Potioneering passed by like nothing at all. Like a blur. But, somehow, even in that blur, he excelled above even Slughorn, absentmindedly fixing the old, yet gentile man's mistakes in his own art he was Professor in.

Severus didn't think of priding himself over it. Truly, he never felt proud of his Potionmaking skills or teaching it. He was only there, as Potions Master, to teach the finer arts of Potion making and nothing more. Whether he was proud to do it didn't concern him.

He was not proud to be himself, however, as he could feel Lily's glares at him.

He had to do something.

As the bell rang and Slughorn dismissed them, the Class of Slytherin and Gryffindor shuffled out. Snape saw as Nott, Mulciber and Parkinson glared at him, walking out with the other Slytherins. Avery relented to stay behind and wait for Severus. Avery seemed to give Severus a form of respect in the way of being nearby. But almost always silent. A desk partner in class that never asked questions and did as he was… Not told.

Avery and Snape walked out behind the Gryffindors and Slytherins before Severus stopped. Before the two stood the very woman of his eternal desires, in her youthful prime.

Severus swallowed his spit as he looked down upon her, clutching her books to her chest and glaring daggers into his eyes. Avery was about to stand in-between them, but she spoke first.

"Sev. We need to talk."

Avery looked livid, glaring at her and opening his mouth to retort against the Muggleborn Gryffindor, but Snape stopped him in his tracks, as he nodded and said nothing, making Avery stutter out mumbles as Severus and Lily turned in the opposite direction and walked off. Side by side, they walked, in deep silence, their boots the only sounds heard in the stone hallway.

Soon enough, they reached a short hallway, with a closed-door at the end of it. It was shady there, and Lily was the first to stop. Severus couldn't bear to look at her, so he simply stepped a bit further and faced her with his back.

Silence passed between them before Lily walked up to him.

"Sev, look at me…"

No.

"...please."

He took her request, turning around and facing her green eyes with his deeply dark ones. They stared at each other, and Snape grew weary in his expression, as he saw Lily's concerned, yet rigid face develops over their prolonged silence.

"Why did you… Who was that boy?"

"Nott. Theodore Nott." Severus said, almost immediately. And Lily asked again, almost immediately.

"Why did you put his face into the Table? It was so sudden… I never expected you to do it. But why?"

Severus peered between both of her eyes, savouring the tension and anxiety within them. Savoring them like cake. It was quite unusual to savor such bad emotions from someone you love, but it had been so long, so very long, since he had seen those beautiful eyes so bright, so concerned. So alive.

She sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head as the silence prolonged. She opened her mouth to glaringly scold him with further words, but Severus raised his palm up, halting her wordlessly. For a moment, she blinked, confused, before Severus began.

"He called you… A Mudblood."

Her eyes blinked. Confused, no doubt, she asked, rhetorically:  
"Nott?"

"Yes."

"Why…?"

Severus grumbled, forcing his occlumency to hold back the emotion that was coming on- embarrassment. He folded his arms behind himself and looked away, grumbling out:

"After we… Looked at each other. He was telling me not to associate with your… kind. Apologies, Lily."

Lily gaped her mouth wide, before smirking. Her eyes twinkled with cunning, as she chuckled and put her hand on his shoulder, shaking him. Severus blinked, confused, as she laughed, asking him: "Who are you and what did you do with Severus Snape?"

Severus blinked but knew it was not a real question. She was surprised. She didn't know, not the full truth. His mind began to wander over to Dumbledore, who had stared into his mind, his abyss. His chosen memory…

Hogwarts burning. Harry Potter dead. And Voldemort celebrating- Elder Wand in hand.


	5. 5: Out of Touch

**SUMMARY:**

_**"Severus Snape had failed and had lived to see the victory of Voldemort. Escaping the Dark Lord, he finds a powerful Time-Turner, and with an experimental potion, transports his mind into his past self, during his 5th Year at Hogwarts. His mission? Unite Slytherin against Voldemort. However, love, rivalry and misfortune will plague that mission." [COVER ART by Tom Carlton]**_

**Hey, hey people,**

**Storyteller here. This one has been a LONG time coming. Sorry for the wait!**

**To Qinlogfei:**

**You are truly based, sir. Thank you.**

**On with the chapter.**

**Small spoiler: Lily POV!**

* * *

Lily had, still, been suspicious. Heavily so, as he weary eyes would speed over to Severus along the week that passed. Severus, also, had changed in his studies and learnings. Ostracized by many Slytherins, he was still, for the first time she's seen, compatible with the other Houses.

Suddenly, grouping him with Gryffindors or even Hufflepuffs didn't seem a risky move to be made by the various Professors of Hogwarts, especially in Professor Slughorn's Potions classes. To Slughorn, the fat, lovable oaf, Snape had changed for the very better. Even now, Slughorn was relying on Snape to be his personal assistant, enjoying the time he used him as such on his free hours during days.

Something that Sev, as Lily noticed, didn't really enjoy that much. Lily loved the Professor, but he was, at times, quite daft at seeing other's emotions. Either way, it seemed that Severus had mellowed, to the surprise of many, especially after his very violent outburst against his fellow Slytherin, Nott, in the Great Hall a few weeks back.

Lily didn't know what to think of it all.

On one part, enjoying more walks and talks with Severus was, well, enjoyable. She liked to speak to him, and he seemed to be less tense when asked about the usual things like his Summertime, his studies or his choice of friends. He even admitted to her, quite shockingly, the detail of Parkinson meeting You-Know-Who.

Easy to say, Lily did not expect Sev to open up so much to her, at all. Sure, he had been very open to her when they were nine ten and eleven years old, but at sixteen, Sev seemed to have moulded himself radically along the Summer. He didn't mope and brood anymore. He wasn't even slouched anymore. He looked… Quite dashing! She wasn't afraid to say it, her best friend since childhood looked very dashing. It was a good distraction, if not a guilty pleasure, to watch him work with Potions in Slughorn's class as if it was something he'd been doing for more than twenty decades.

And Lily was also scared.

In truth, the question she asked Severus when they were alone was quite serious. What happened? Lily wasn't daft, a few training sessions with his horrible father didn't fix every imperfection, not even her's would be fixed, and her and Sev's father had fought in the same War. However, Severus had changed so much over three months that it, deep inside, truly terrified her to the bone. It chilled her in her dreams and waking moments lost in thought, trailing off into her mind to make reasons and sense of it all.

Not long after she began to question it all, a chance came up. Severus had become better at James bloody Potter in Transfiguration. The Gryffindor Seeker and mascot looked appalled, as three times in a row, Severus had risen his hand to answer pop-questions from the Mistress McGonagall, who looked as equally puzzled by this like every other single person in the room, discounting Sev himself.

It had been a very, very confusing September month, and October had rolled in. Many Prefects were readying themselves for Halloween festivities, but, suddenly, Severus had become more secluded. He had still realigned himself in the same group as before, and after the incident with Nott. That group being the aforementioned man, Avery. Lily didn't quite like Avery, since every time she would approach Sev to talk to him, Avery would be there and cast her his usual, indifferent, but in truth, very disapproving look.

Lily had been dancing around Severus new 'condition' for a long while, and Avery and the like of other Slytherins around Severus were making it much harder. Especially the words sent her way by her best friend, Marlene. Marlene was a sweet thing, and was quite protective of Lily, since she really, really didn't trust or even respect Severus. However, she didn't trust him more and saw his drastic change in a different light than Lily- something very dangerous.

Marlene had also disapproved of Severus' new darker look in October. Lily was more than worried, she was livid seeing him less and less, and when she did, she could see the dark circles around his eyes. Around the first week of October, Lily had spotted Severus running circles around the Black Lake, which was quite a surprise. Despite the view of Severus' surprisingly toned muscles, he looked very concentrated on simply running. He was glaring, huffing like a mad beast.

He had everything but an easy mind and heart, Lily concluded.

After a while, as Halloween was on the corner, Lily chose this moment to strike. October the 31st, a Saturday on School Grounds, she chose to meet Severus. Well, she didn't coordinate the meeting with Sev. In truth, she had gotten Marlene to help her complete something a sort of a spying mission on the Slytherin Fifth Year, and soon Lily knew Severus' daily free-time routine. Lily Evans would seek the attention of Severus, come the sun cast upon the Lake during the crisp, October morning, with chilly air on the howling, swift wind…

* * *

Lily's legs dangled from the edge of giant natural rock. Nearby, the Lake's surface had small waves and sloshed playfully at the rocky beach of the Lakeside due to the windiness of the day. She licked at her cold lips, staring out at the Lake idly. Her knees were up to her chest, her scarf, robes and other warm wools were on her. It was around five degrees celsius and the sun wasn't shining. She didn't want to get a cold, she needed to study hard for her OWLs.

Evans shuddered as a swift wind knocked her red hair back, making her pink cheeks flush. She pulled the scarf up over her face some more, shifting on her uncomfortable seat, said seat being a rock.

Soon, she heard the rhythmic thumping and scraping of rocks. She looked onward toward the right and left of her, down either Lakeside, before she saw him. The hot air in his lungs went before him, evaporating into a thin mist. Over the summer and the two months spent in Hogwarts, Severus Snape was not much like the boy that she had departed at the end of May. No, he was a stronger boy, but a very shy boy, still, as he instantly froze.

Dead in his tracks, Severus watched as Lily got off of the stone, still standing there, blankly looking at her as she walked closer and ever closer to him. He gulped, looking down at her indifferently, his stoic posture holding up.

Lily peered into his eyes and frowned.

"We need to talk."

Severus simply nodded, after a few seconds of silence.

Evans took that as a sign, and continued, folding her arms over her chest, staring up at her.

"Something's changed, Severus. You can't tell me it hasn't. Just by looking at you, I'm not the only one who's noticed. You may brush it off, but-...!"

She was stopped, as Severus trailed off with his gaze, and spoke, in a stern tone.

"I'm not someone who shares such things with anyone I know, even you, Lily."

Lily blinked.

"What? Is this some kind of… dark secret?"

"Yes." Sev turned back to her.

Lily snorted, before looking back into Severus' dark, piercing eyes. She blinked, her arms falling at either of her sides before she cocked her head. She then perplexed her eyes and blinked once more.

"No, don't tell me you've joined You-Know-Who and you're, like, training and, and…!"

"What!? No! No, it's nothing like that!" Severus instantly lost his stoic expression, replacing it with one of alarm and mild confusion at her words. He tried to reach out to her, before she stepped back, slightly spooked by his sudden outstretched hand. Then, suddenly, from the bushes, the swift rustle was too soon for Severus, as Lily and he turned, the incantation was said and the spell flew from Potter's wand-

_Stupefy!_

Severus had little time to react as Lily gasped loudly. He rolled onto the small pebbles and sand on the Lakeside floor and groaned, shaking his head due to the soft daze from the attack. He breathed heavily, reaching for his wand and pulling it out. He foolishly revealed that he had one, and soon enough, Potter's voice came again and his wand went away, landing nearby in the sand-

_Expelliarmus!_

"Ungh… Dammit!" Snape growled, before hearing Lily shriek at James, who was standing not too far away from her, pointing his wand at him.

"What are you doing!?"

"What does it look like I'm doing!? Snivellus is a Death Eater!" James roared down at her and she punched him in the gut, making him growl and gasp out of pain.

"We don't know that! You don't know that!" Lily tried, but James didn't budge, as he pushed her aside. Snape stared up at James, who glared down at the defenceless Slytherin from above through his spectacles. He scoffed down at the Half-Blood Prince and looked to Lily.

"You sure? You know Snivellus, always…"

"Face me like a man, Potter." Snape spat out his name, forcing James to look back at him, brows furrowing in fury, wand gripped tightly. "Hand me a wand and you'll find out who I serve."

Lily paled at this, pushing James away and kneeling by Severus.

"Severus, please. Please, tell me what is going on…!"

Before she could get an answer, Severus simply shook his head and slowly stood up. He extended his hand to his wand, and, soon enough, mumbled something below his breath. James and Lily's eyes perplexed, as the Wand rattled and swooshed back into Snape's hand. A Wordless Accio! Lily had to take a double-take- Severus just did a Word-less Accio spell! James was so surprised he didn't even stop Severus from walking away. Lily only stood by after Severus sent her a furious, nauseating glare…

Lily had never felt so cold ever before in her entire life.

* * *

After James tried to explain his stalkerish methods of finding Lily waiting and talking to Snape, Lily had had enough of boys for a while. Her oldest and best friend was now under not only her won but many others' scrutiny to be one of the Death Eaters, and a boy who's advances she denied day-in-and-day-out just couldn't stop prodding her to accept 'the truth' about Severus. She couldn't think like that about Sev. It was beyond impossible for her to even fathom the possibility.

Severus had always known more Dark Arts. His mother was of a long, pure-blood breed, the Princes. She had taught him many curses, and even the three Unforgivables, but he had, many, many times in his life, told Lily that he has never, ever used them.

Suddenly, Snape has the body, power and intelligence of someone who has been chosen by a secret organization of, what she would call, as a muggle, 'nazis'. She had also gone on a long footnote and told her fears to Marlene, who, much like James, but in different wording, confirmed the 'irrefutable' evidence of him being a Death Eater.

But Lily could not believe it. She refused, adamantly, to believe it. In her heart, she felt something different. It didn't tell her who exactly Severus Snape was now, but it told her he had changed very, very much. For better or worse, it did not still know. Lily had this gut feeling to trust said gut feeling. So she did, for now.

And soon enough, something would happen that would make it squirm…

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was a Hogwarts Slytherin Graduate for one year now. He had graduated in great confidence in his OWLs and had gained a reputation for being embroiled with his father's work in the Ministry, and his supposed loyalties to Voldemort.

Severus Tobias Snape knew the last part to be very true. So true that Lucius, despite having full rights to do so, secretly recruited for the Nose-less bastard whilst 'visiting' Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even so, the Headmaster, Dumbeldore, grumbled, as he sat before Snape.

Their conversations were in secret. Snape would choose his memories carefully and hand them to Dumbledore, caving them for the Pensieve afterwards. Dumbledore meticulously, day and night, met with Severus. Either for a few minutes or until the morning sun rose over the Scottish Highlands. Now, Dumbeldore had closed his eyes, thinking back to Lucius…

"It is unwise to act now, Severus," Dumbledore said, opening his eyes and staring into Snape's, who, begrudgingly, nodded along.

"Sadly so, Sir. We can't risk changing too much."

"That, I am afraid, has already been changed by your recent motives to reconcile with your father and… The things you have done to two fellow students, above all.' Albus' eyes twinkled with a cheeky stare, and Severus trailed away with his gaze, frowning past his stoic, blank exterior.

"Yes, well, they left me no choice."

"Not Mister Nott, dear Severus. Either way, we must not dwell on that. What do you think we should dow with our good friend and graduate Malfoy, then?" Albus asked, reaching over onto his desk and taking a piece of chocolate, putting it in his mouth. Severus looked back to Dumbledore, his gaze passing over Fauz, the Phoenix staring at him almost knowingly of their connection in another life. Snape looked back into Dumbeldore's blue eyes.

"Undermine his efforts with the only way he lures people with. Power."

Albus smirked at this, swallowing the chocolate and passing some to Severus, who hesitantly took some. "Well, Severus, I hope you have planned well. I am told that Malfoy is visiting come tomorrow noon."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was happy. He had to respect Hogwarts- its majestic halls and passages. Its corridors where he had spent much of his teenage life in and met his current fiance, Cissy. He was not sure if he truly loved her, or she him, but it was a good binding of two Ancient and Noble Pure-blooded Houses of the Wizarding World. The Blacks and Malfoys. A powerful union, no doubt.

However, her other relatives like Sirius could do some work with a thrashing for their foolishness of carelessly flaunting the Black name. However, Lucius knew that was not his place to snoop his nose into. He minded his business in the Black family business, to be honest.

However, the business of fellow and younger Slytherin students of Hogwarts? Their business was his. Here he was, this rich and patrician-like figure of great prestige even at his age of simple eighteen. He had the looks, the money and the status of power. Most of all, he held the Dark Mark, the most notable and notorious marker of his -true- power and standing within this world.

Lucius was now walking on, minding his business and the men's business around him. With him stood boys from the fourth year and up of the great House of Slytherin, some pestering, some humbling and some deeply respectful and intuitive of the Death Eater Malfoy's presence.

Indeed, the Malfoy did not expect to be stopped by the Gryffindors. He should have. He had remembered this lot well- calling themselves the Marauders. Soon enough, words were exchanged between the two groups and Lucius had growled at Sirius, who would be his good-cousin come December and the wedding day with Narcissa.

Just as Lucius prepared to defend himself from the brutes James Potter, Sirius Black and even their timid friend Remus Lupin, he was alerted to his name being spoken to his right.

Lucius blinked, seeing Severus Snape there, holding his wand in his hand, either arm at his side. He looked onward at Lucius, who seemed perplexed to see Snape there. And then, Lucius' mould and everyone's anxious silence was broken with Severus' words:

"Lucius Malfoy. I challenge you to an Honourable Duel…"

…

What?


End file.
